


Black Roses

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gives Bedelia roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Roses

“Is everything alright Hannibal?” Bedelia asks her only patient noticing his gaze moving from her to the hallway, “Is there anywhere you need to be?”

“Not at all. I simply couldn’t help but notice a card on your hallway table.”

“Yes, a birthday card from my school colleague who insists on keeping to the ridiculous notion that sending a note once a year implies an ongoing friendship. It does not.”

“You don’t celebrate birthdays Dr Du Maurier?” Hannibal asks, curiously observing his psychiatrist.

“There is nothing to celebrate. It’s not an achievement of any sorts. We are merely bowing to the pressure of social convention and the idea that ones value is measured by material things we receive or give.”

“That’s a very cynical view Doctor. Perhaps the people close to you are simply contended with having you in their lives and therefore celebrate your existence.”

“Or they don’t” Bedelia retorts, “But it’s not something you should be preoccupied with” she adds swiftly, not wanting Hannibal to give his own meaning to her last statement, “I’m your-”

“Psychiatrist. Not my friend.”

They gaze at each other silently. Bedelia looks at her watch. “I believe our time is up. Red or white?”

“I leave that up you. Excuse me for a moment.” He gets up and heads towards the hallway.

Bedelia is puzzled by his stranger than usual behaviour but eager to put the whole conversation behind her. Discussing her birthday was hardly an appropriate subject for a therapy session.

She opens a bottle of red wine and is pouring a second glass when she sees Hannibal standing in the doorway with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

“ Hannibal, really-”, she stops abruptly, mesmerised by the flowers. The rearrangement consists of crimson red roses surrounding five black ones placed in the centre. She takes a step closer to touch them, gently tracing the edge of the petals with her fingertips.

“I didn’t know black roses existed”, she says admiring what is surely the most beautiful flower she has ever seen.

“They are very rare. Some people see them as a symbol of mystery and passion while others view them as a sign of death and bad news. Misunderstood as all unique things. Such wonders should be celebrated. Just like you, Dr Du Maurier. Happy birthday.”

Bedelia finds herself spellbound and lost for words. Against all good judgement she leans forward and kisses him on cheek.

“Thank you” she says quietly, taking the flowers and thinking that, perhaps, some social conventions aren’t that unwelcome after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these posts:  
> http://bedeliainwonderland.tumblr.com/post/148983531038/bedannibal-lectaurier-friendly-reminder-that
> 
> http://bedeliainwonderland.tumblr.com/post/148702808878/bedeliadebeaufort-sixpenceee-pure-black


End file.
